With the development of computers and network technologies, more and more people start to communicate by sending an instant message in a network. However, in the existing technology, an instant message can be transferred only between same instant messaging client programs, but cannot be transferred between different programs. For example, when a user sends one instant message to a menu by using Tencent QQ, the friend of the user can receive the instant message only after logging in to the instant messaging client program, that is, Tencent QQ. In the existing technology, it is impossible for the user to send one instant message by using Tencent QQ to Feixin or another client program (for example, a game) having an instant messaging function. Therefore, the existing technology limits the transfer scope of the instant message, and has low efficiency of instant message processing.